Wayward Son
by blunkraft96
Summary: He couldn't fucking believe it! How the fuck did this happen to him? How is it a family training trip if he's not invited? The nerve of his fucking "family". In his anger however he realizes that he is the reincarnation of the two most powerful ninja's to ever exist. !SharinganNaruto !MokutonNaruto !MinatoandKushinaAlive
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't fucking believe it! How the fuck did this happen to him? How is it a family training trip if he's not invited? The nerve of his fucking "family".

He punches his wall, watching as spiderweb cracks are formed along the wall.

Oh just cause he doesn't have a 50 foot fox in his gut, he suddenly becomes worthless? All of a sudden he isn't important because he doesnt relate to some stupid prophecy?

This is the last fucking straw. He's tired of staying in a place where he is not appreciated. If he's not wanted here, then he will find a place where he is wanted, and he already has a perfect place in mind.

However before he leaves he has a perfect idea on what to do. So carefully he makes his way throughout the house, and cuts himself out from every picture and using all of the cutouts left of him, he puts them in a pile, along with a seal that will set the pictures on fire when someone sees them.

Gathering the final thing's he needs, he grabs his backpack and casually walks out of the complex.

Now I'm sure your interested in why our hero is so mad? Well you see just about 15 minutes ago, he found out his twins are going on a training trip with their godfather, father, and mother. However HE, was not invited to attend, when he asked why he was now allowexd to go, he found out it was because of some stupid prophecy that his family believed in.

For Kami's sake, his siblings were already Chuunin and once they had more experience they would be Jounin. Why did they have to keep him so weak, did they do it on purpose?

Once he was outside of the village he used a quick genjutsu to hide himself and proceeded to fall asleep, allowing those parasitic thoughts to consume him.

His dream that night did not make any sense, he dreamt of events that he read about in the history books, but to him they seemed so vivid, almost as if he had lived that life, but he just played it off.

It's what he gets for eating sugar before going to bed right?

In the morning when he woke, his head hurt but most importantly, he felt different. He felt powerful? Or he assumed he felt powerful since he had never felt that way before.

He sat down and began to go through his memories, or what he assumed were memories, until he felt a burning pain and he fell down unconscious.

While he fell down unconscious his body was already changing, to meet the requirements of two legends. The two legends whose reincarnation was.

His previously skinny frame expanded, his now more powerful chakra was expanding his muscles. His face lost all of its baby fat, his eyes grew more narrow, and his hair grew longer.

His chakra coils became bigger, and the chakra inside of it became more dense, more powerful.

By the time he would awaken, the old Naruto Namikaze would be long gone.

(IN Kami's Court)

A pale woman with grey hair looked down, to see what was happening with our current hero.

She frowned to herself and moved her hand a bit, changing a couple things; to make sure he wouldn't inherit one of his ancestor's insanity, and the other's random mood swings.

She would also change the prophecy of the chosen one, so Naruto's former family can realize the mistake they made.

After her changes were done, she smiled to herself, he would go through some trouble, but eventually he would fullfill his destiny.

In the Hokage's office Tsunade Senju was filling out paperwork, recentlly Minato had stepped down and given Tsunade the Hokage seat. Reasoning that with Akatsuki soon to start moving, he would be better suited out in the field.

Tsunade was still filling paperwork when Shizune ran in panting.

"Tsunade-sama, Namikaze Naruto has left the village!"

Tsunade looked up and cracked a sad smile

"It was just a matter of time before the kid snapped. Alert his family and have Shikamaru Nara assemble a team to retrieve him."

Tsunade looked down and thought

_You better run fast kiddo, hopefully they dont find you._

When Naruto woke up, he could feel the strength he now possesed, along with the memories of new jutsu, and some wood jutsu?

How in the hell did he know how to do wood jutsu? Last time he checked he did not have any bloodlines, but channeling a little bit of chakra he envisioned a tree appear. and then a tree appeared…..

HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS SO SWEET.

He would have kept shouting more, but he felt several chakra signature's coming in fast, and two of those were his siblings.

Not wanting to get caught Naruto kept on pushing chakra to his feet as he tried to get away from them.

He would not be forced to go back to Konoha, now that he finally had freedom he was not going to let it go.

Back in the Konoha Group

The team leaders for this A ranked mission were Shikamaru, Narumi Namikaze, and Memna Namikaze. The team participants were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. They had mobilized all 9 rookie genin for this mission, since there was a chance of an outside party helping Naruto escape.

As they pursued they realized that Naruto had come to a stop, they burst through the clearing to find that Naruto had indeed stopped, and in a most scenic place too.

They looked around and realized they were at the Valley of the End, the famous location of Madara and Hashirama's battle to decide who would become the Hokage.

They looked over at him to see that their target Naruto was standing on Madara's head with his back to them. His back was to them, but they could see that Naruto had changed. For starters his very presence radiated power, and his stance was no longer the same submissive one from the Chuunin Exams.

When he turned to face them, their breath was caught in their throat. But it was Narumi who broke the silence.

"Come on nii-san lets go back to Konoha, everyone is worried about you."  
"And why would I go back to a place where I am not wanted, Narumi?"

Naruto turned back around. and when he did, noone knew what to say, because their stood Naruto proudly, with blood red eyes, that had 3 tomoe in them.

But Sasuke immediately recognized it, it was a

"The Sharingan? But how? Naruto doesn't have Uchiha blood?"  
Naruto looked at them and smiled "I'll answer if you can beat me. So enough with the talking."  
Then Naruto looked at them with a crazed look in his eyes, as the pattern in his eye changes and the tomoes change to blank swirls all connected by a straight line.

"Lets DANCE"

Noone was prepare for Naruto to just jump at them like that, considering he was the weakest Genin in the academy, and in the Chuunin Exams.

But this new Naruto radiated power and confidence, almost as if he had undergone a massive transformation

But even then he wasn't strong enough to overpower all 9 of them, so Shikamaru smirked and started trying to catch Naruto with his shadow.

Naruto jumped at them while forming hand signs "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu"

Naruto's arm converted into wood, which he then proceeded to manipulate to attack his former comrades. Those that did not have any battle experience or were simply weak were taken our first, such as Sakura and Ino.

But some of the others got scratches because they were too shocked by the fact that Naruto could use Mokuton to move. Kiba and Hinata went down because of this.

"You know, you just had to butt into a family affair, so I'm going to take the rest of you out. With Extreme Prejudice."  
Naruto finished his sentence and began flashing through more hand seals with an insane look on his face.

"Mokuton Mokuryuu no Jutsu"

A large dragon rose out of the ground that took care of the last people from the group except for Narumi and Memna, who had skillfully evaded their attacks.

Memna looked worried, wondering where his older brother had gotten this power from, since his parents had never really trained him or helped him in anything for that matter. He never assumed he would reach a breaking point where he would use force at his siblings.

Narumi was worried, since she was a sensor type she could feel how cold and dark his chakra was getting, and his eyes seemed to be shining with insanity and blood lust.

This wasn't her nii-san, her nii-san always smiled even when after his humiliating defeat against Kiba Inuzuka in the Chuunin Exams. This person in front of her was the complete opposite of Naruto. It was as if this Naruto was completely made up of sadness and pain, while the other was made up of happiness.

The twins stood on the head of Hashirama Senju, and looked over at their wayward brother.

"Naruto-niichan stop this, we don't want to fight you. We're sorry for how we treated you, Tou-san and Kaa-san are too. They said they will start including you so please just turnback now. Before its too late"

Naruto just looked at them with an incredulous look, as if they thought he was that stupid.

Did they honestly believe he would just go back to them? After all they had done to him? They must have been stupid to believe that. But since they didn't seem to believe him through his words, he'll just show them through his actions.

He settled into a tai-jutsu stance that he had never used, but at the same time felt so familiar, and he charged them.

Both of the twins got into their own battle stances, and rushed to meet their wayward's brother attack head on.

The valley where the siblings had battled it out, was in ruins. There were craters everywhere and a new waterfall had been formed from the chaotic nature of their battle.

There was a river flowing through the valley where they were currently standing, dividing the once close siblings.

Naruto had lost most of his gear during the battle, only having his pants on now. Memna and Narumi were in the same boat, Narumi's shirt had been half destroyed, while Memna's shirt had been obliterated.

Memna and Narumi were tired of fighting their brother, but the longer they fought the more they realized that their eldest brother was gone, with his imposter having taken his place. They both looked at each other and nodded, it was time to end this fight.

Naruto on the other hand looked positively happy, never would he have thought he would be able to give his brother and sister, the blessed prodigies, a run for their money in a battle to the death.

He gripped his katana again rushed forward intent on ending this battle, and getting the hell out of here before his parents and godfather caught up to them.

He ran forward fully intending to impale one of them, when something happened. When he swung his sword towards both of them, they just seemed to accept it.

Naruto knew something was wrong when they just burst into a shower of blood instead of falling down, but before he could do anything…..SQUELCH.

Minato and Kushina were racing through the trees, trying to catch up to where they could sense their children's chakra signatures.

They burst throught the last trees and into the clearing where they could sense their children's chakra signatures, and saw something that would forever be ingrained into their minds.

Their younger children, Memna and Narumi had a sword going through their eldest sons; Naruto's chest.

Kushina screamed and ran forwards to help her children, and see if she could heal her son's injury, although it was definitely fatal.

Minato was frozen in shock and looked around and looked at all the destruction caused by this battle, and while he knew that Memna and Narumi had some destructive jutsu, he knew none of them could cause this amount of destruction.

_Did Naruto do this? But how? He never recieved any formal training from us, and he never showed any potential either? I really have been a shitty father._

Minato then snapped out of his shock and ran towards to where his eldest had fallen.

Naruto felt that his siblings were no longer supporting him with their weight, so he fell forward face down, as the sword dug even deeper into his body. He gave a hiss of pain as more blood flowed from his wound.

_Is this how it's going to end? Defeated once again by my siblings? _  
Naruto desperately looked for a way to get out of here and survive but he saw no chance of it happening.

He felt the pitter patter of someone running over to him, and wondered if one of the genins from earlier had woken up and was going to finish the job.

However instead he was met with the face of his crying mother? When did they get here? Was she going to heal him and then drag him back to the village and seal his chakra?

He could feel the life begin to slip away from him, as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and he realized with an ironic grin on his face, that his life had been ended by the two that he loved the most and hated the most at the same time. Talk about a way to go out right?

He could feel his mother pump medicinal chakra into him, trying to heal his wounds but he knew it was fatal. He could feel the darkness encroaching onto his vision, and he wanted to open his mouth, to say I'm sorry, or something like that, but he found he couldn't, and in one spectacular flash, the darkness claimed him.

Namikaze Naruto had died in a battle against his brother and sister.


	2. Delve into the mind of darkness

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Kushina kept pumping healing chakra into her son, even though she knew it was fatal, she couldn't believe this was happening to her baby.

Naruto however seemed to gather the energy to say one last thing before he died. Making sure everyone was listening, he said

"I...cough…...hate…..all…...of…...you…...cough."  
With that said Naruto fell back, his head hitting the ground and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Everyone looked shocked at what Naruto had said as his last words. Minato couldn't believe it, he never knew his son harbored this much darkness in his heart, he was always smiling even after the Chuunin Exams, even after searching for Tsunade.

And the worst part was that it was all his fault, in trying to prepare 2 of his children to save the world, he had damned his eldest. The sword wounds in his chest were proof of that, his Naruto was only 14 yet he caused all of this destruction, taken out 9 genin before finally succumbing to his wounds against his siblings. It was almost a perfect ending for the tragedy that was his son's life.

Minato could vaguely feel Jiraiya putting his hand's on his shoulder, when he turned to look at Jiraiya, all he could feel was a powerful hatred running through his veins.

This was the man, that encourage he neglect Naruto's training, that he be kept weak, all for the sake of a cruel world that was not worth it. And look at what it got him, his son, his beloved eldest son is dead, gone before his time. For Minato there will be no grandchildren to spoil, no Eldest Son to teach his jutsu too, no Eldest son to spend time with any more, but what does he get to do?

He remembered memories of his son; small baby chewing on a rattle as he looked up at his smiling parents. A blond haired boy taking his first steps across their living room floor a look of concentration on his face as her husband kneeled down with his arms stretched out and a look of happiness upon his face. A blond boy running from two girls that chased him around a playground laughing; while a small red haired babe shrieked happily at the figures. A teary eyed boy that sat on his bed looking back and forth between his parents, with confusion in his eyes. Taking out the boy for ramen and consoling him as he cried into his father's jacket, as he asks why he was so weak, why was he humiliated in such a way.

He found tears cascading down her face in rivers, as she fought to deny what was in front of her.

He gets to bury his beatiful boy 6 feet underground. It was at that moment that Minato perfectly understood pain, he should have never listened to Jiraiya, if he had trained them all equally then it wouldn't matter if the world would end, if it would be shrouded in darkness forever because at the very least, they would have all been together, as the happy family they had used to be.

Kushina had not stopped pumping healing chakra into Naruto, almost praying for a miracle, that her little baby would wake up with that cheerful smile he always had and say that he had gotten them, just anything to believe this wasn't reality.

Memna and Narumi looked on sadly, not believing how it had reached this point, they could have easily knocked him out and disarmed him, but they had gone for the more drastic solution and had straight up killed him.

It was for the best they reasoned, by killing him they had freed him from his miserable life.

Never once did they stop to think that they were part of the problem, it wouldn't be until 3 days later that they would realize just how badly he and Narumi had been to Naruto.

The rain kept pouring, over the remains of the Namikaze family, as they hovered over the corpse of their brother, son.

They decided not to bury him in Konoha, seeing that he was too good to be buried there, rather they buried him, at the valley of the end, and made a small underground tomb for him.

The entire Namikaze family sat together in the living room of the complex, their training trip had been canceled, with Minato warning Jiraiya to stay far away from his family, accusing him of already fucking things up the first time.

Right now they were gathered around to read Naruto's personal journal, they had found it while searching his room, for any clues that could lead to what happened to him, that caused such a dramatic shift in character.

_The Journal of Naruto Namikaze, the Mediocre Ninja_

_Entry 1:_

_Hello, My name is Naruto Namikaze, I have bought this journal to use as a theurapetic means to relieve my true feelings. _

_Just today, I turned 10 years old. Really the only thing I wanted for my birthday was to finally be included in the training that my parents give to my siblings. They have been training for the last 3 years, in order to give them a heads start in using the chakra of the Kyuubi. To my surprise (Who am I kidding I totally saw it coming.) my request was denied and I get to spend another year trying to train, and failing miserably by myself. Are they doing on purpose? Maybe I'll get lucky next year?_

_Entry 2: _

_Damn its been awhile since I made any sort of entry in here, reason is this is my graduating year in the academy, and all of the work is getting really hard. Whenever I ask any one of my parents for help, they are always to busy to help me, or some other bullshit like that, they cant even spare enough chakra to make some sort of Bunshin to help me. _

_I'm trying my hardest, and even then I'm almost the dead-last of my class. All of the people look at me and call me the loser son of the Hokage, and not even my own siblings will help me out. I hate having to smile for everything, when on the inside I can feel my own soul dying. I would write more, but I need to get back to studying. Ja ne_

_Entry: 3_

_I can't believe it! I'm so fucking happy right now! I asked Kaa-san for some help with the bunshin and she helped me! She told me that my problem was my chakra control, so she gave me some exercises to do, to help with that! Maybe, I'm finally going to get training, since I'm close to being a genin to help me prepare for missions! Get ready world, because here comes Namikaze Naruto, Dattebayo!_

_Entry: 4_

_Well I passed the Genin Exam, barely though so I was named as the deadlast of the graduating class. If the jokes were bad now, now their going to be worse. Never has the son of any Hokage finished as the deadlast. Furthermore, I once again asked my parents for training to help me improve, and what do you know; they said no again. I'll still try to train on my own, and maybe my sensei will help us, but one thing is for sure, I cannot give up!_

_Entry: 5_

_Wow, as if my previously shitty life couldnt get any shittier, it has. My sensei is this lazy cyclops and all he does is dote on fucking Uchiha Sasuke, like how the fuck does it help me if you tell my affinity, but then you don't help me using it? On top of this he wants us to take the fucking Chuunin Exams? Hopefully if im lucky, some stray kunai or shuriken will do me in._

_Entry: 6_

_I can't keep smiling anymore, it hurts too much to show something opposite to the way I feel. It takes about 3 anti-depressants just to get out of bed in the mornings. After being humiliated in the prelims of the Chuunin Exams, my parents invite me to get ramen with them. Sure they conformted me and told me that they loved me alot, but frankly at this point I dont care for their love anymore. Whats the point that they love me and im 6 feet underground? Frankly I'm considering suicide at this point, assuming I survive the night_

_- Naruto Namikaze_

_Entry 7:_

_Lately, I've been having nightmares, as if my previous problems weren't bad. This time all I see is a ruined battleground, their looks like there is a waterfall. I can't see who I'm fighting, because I can tell im fighting someone, but either way it ends with two swords ending up in my chest and then I wake up. God man, my life is just the life you tell an orphan to cheer them up, I swear to Kami. _

_Entry 8: _

_I'm having dream's again except this time, they are too vivid to be dreams, they feel to me like they are memories. I dont know what the memories of, except they feel like I have experience them before, and considering some of them are happy memories I have come to the conclusion that; they are from a past life or, I have lost my mind!_

_Entry: 9_

_This world is cruel, we are bound to the whims of those that are stronger then us. I honestly don't care anymore haha. Today Minato and Kushina called us into the living room and you know what they told us? Oh guys look were going on a 3 year training trip with Jiraiya around the Elemental Nations, while were doing Tsunade will serve as Hokage. I was so ecstatic, I was finally going to be included in the training, so I asked what do we need to bring for the trip? And then low and behold, what do you think happens? They tell me that I will not be attending this trip, they need someone to stay behind and watch the house, and take care of clan affairs…..okay so I have made my decision. I'm going to leave the village, I dont knw what I will do, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm not Naruto Namikaze here, or Naruto Uzumaki; I'm the loser son of the 4th Hokage. _

_Entry: 10_

_I have come to the conclusion; that somehow I am the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashirama. How did I come to this conclusion? Because all of my dream memories I have been recieving lately, have been about their lives, more specifically their jutsu's and shit like that. I have also felt my body undergoing changes, I feel taller, and more powerful, but most importantly I dont feel like a failure anymore. Sorting through the memories of my past two ancestors made me realize something; that noone can escape the cycle that gives birth to the trash of this shinobi society, love breeds sacrifice, which in turn breeds hate. Never have I been so happy to feel unloved._

_Entry: 11_

_I dont know why, but I feel like this will be my final journal entry that I ever make. Partly because I'm leaving it in the Namikaze Complex for someone to find. Hopefully my parents or that blasted toad sage find it, and they can realize how royally they fucked my life up. That they can but a tiny glipmse into the darkness that has made a home in my soul, the stain on my heart. __The Namikaze-Uzumaki family is broken, and in my heart, there was no way anyone could fix it._

When they finished reading Minato and Kushina could only, well scratch that they couldn't do anything, they just kept looking at the journal, not really believing what their son had writte inside of it. To Kushina it was heart breaking because she still remembered the day when she helped him perform the normal Bunshin. She could never forget his happy smile that day, the way he beamed, happy that for once someone was acknowledging and helping him.

Minato clenched his fists, he had been lead to believe by Jiraiya that the prophecy was mort worth then one of his children being cast off to the side. If he had the power, he would declare him a nuke nin right now, but knew that was his anger speaking. He was troubled by the comment about darkness that Naruto made, but found it was justified, he had also heard the whispers, but when he saw his son smiling, he would always assume that they did not affect him.

Memna and Narumi, could not believe how much darkness their brother held in his heart. It was quite frightening to be serious, and reading his journal now, they could better comprehend why Naruto attacked them the way he did.

This journal, proved to be exactly what they needed. It was a journey into the mind of their estranged brother Namikaze Naruto.

{Amegakure}

"I have brought you someone you will find will be of great use to us Pain."  
A boy was brought before the self titled Pain, the boy had blonde hair, and seemed tall for his age.  
"A boy?"  
"No, the reincarnation of both son's of the Sage of the Six Paths, he already holds contempt for his family, and with a bit of motivation and training he will be able to subdue any jinchuriiki allowing us to save our forces."  
Pain seemed to take this into notice,

"Very Well, you are right, bring him into the tower then."

When Naruto hit the floor, the red haired man rolled his eyes, well it seemed like he would roll his eyes, you couldn't really tell.

"You could have told me he was dead."  
The man scoffed "It's not like you can't revive him, Nagato."  
The now named Nagato, said nothing, instead he made handsigns and a beam of green light shot out and encompassed the boy. When he noticed the boy was moving again he canceled his jutsu.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Namikaze Naruto."


	3. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3: Descent into Darkness

"They are approaching our location, are you ready?" a voice called out from the shadows.

"Yes." Another voice responded.

"It's been 5 years. Your training is complete. You should be ready to take them on."

"I am"

"Good, then lets get going."

"Yes, Madara-sama"

Under his mask Madara was grinning, this was by far the best of his pawns. He was powerful, had the Mokuton and the Sharingan, and all he had to do get him on his side was fabricate documents and twist words, but most importantly he also had the perfect way of always making sure he was under his thumb. He looked up to see the clouds and thought to himself

_Soon this cursed reality will be replaced by a perfect genjutsu world, and all of my sin's will be worth it in the end. _

Banishing his thoughs to the back of his mind, he teleported him and his companion to where the Kazekage's body currently was.

Memna Namikaze and Narumi Namikaze were both on their way currently to where the Akatsuki were holding Gaara, the 5th Kazekage.

They had ran into Uchiha Itachi, or a clone of him, who told them to turn back, continuing forward, would result in extreme emotional pain.

Granted they assumed they would find Gaara dead, but they still held the hope they would get their in time to save him, after all if their mom could survive a Bijuu Extraction, whose to say Gaara can't either? If they only knew that finding Gaara dead, would not be the cause of their pain.

The Gaara Retrieval Team comprised of; Memna, Narumi, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Neji and Temari ran into a boulder, where inside they could detect Gaara's faint chakra Signature, there was a locking seal on the boulder to prevent anyone from coming inside, however to a seals master like Memna or Narumi, it was easy to pick apart the seal and get in.

When they burst in, there was only one man using Gaara's body as a bench. He has a hood covering his face, and just below that it looked like he had a mask on his face.

Narumi and Memna were angered at the fact that this douchebag was using the body of one of their friends as a bench and was not even paying attention to them.

Throwing caution to the wind, they charged the man with a rasengan in their hands The Man bends over backwards to dodge Memna and Narumi, making his Hitai come up past the collar of his cloak. As Memna lands, he catches a glimpse of the Hitai. The man leans back up and notices that he dropped his Katanas.

_A leaf headband with a mark through it? That can't be right…. No…. that's impossible._ Memna thinks. Narumi comes up behind with another Rasengan prepared, using her impressive speed she slams the Rasengan into the Man's mask, completely obliterating his hood to reveal spiky blond hair

"Shit…" the man says as he tries to dodge the attack, or at least prevent it from hitting his mask and revealing his identity, he dodged in midair, and smirked behind his mask thinking he had dodged a bullet, only to turn into another rasengan that hit him right inthe mask shattering it before their very eyes, he fell down and landed with his face on the ground. The man realized that the mask he was wearing had been ripped off. When he leaned up, he saw some very shocked faces and he smirked.

"Impossible…" Kakashi says.

"It can't be…"Neji says.

"How…" Lee says

"That's…"Gai says.

"You can't be…."Sakura says.

"No…" Tenten says.

"IT… IT CANT BE, WE SAW YOU DIE IN FRONT OF US,WE KILLED YOU." Narumi and Memna yelled, and then Itachi's warning rung in their ears, seeing Gaara dead was nothing compared to seeing the brother alive again, and wearing the Akatsuki robe.

Wordlessly Naruto grabbed Gaara's body and threw it at the group in front of him, before signaling two more Akatsuki members who were hiding in the shadows.

"It has been really nice to see you again, but I have to get going. The jinchuuriki's aren't going to capture themselves."  
Naruto said with a malicious smirk before he brought up his hand, and almost like a Magic Trick he began to "erase" his body before vanishing in a swirl.

The other's quickly began to heal Gaara back to life, as he was on the verge of death, but he had somehow survived having his Bijuu extracted, what they did not know was that they had only succeeded in drawing out half of his Bijuu, so he was not killed by the half extraction.

Memna and Narumi had not moved from their current location, just wondering how it was that their brother was still alive, they had checked his pulse, they had buried him, hell they had stabbed him right through his heart, WITH TWO SWORDS! And now he had joined the Akatsuki, but for some reason he had thrown Gaara back to them, knowing that he was still alive.

What was Naruto playing at? Was their some hope that a little of the old Naruto was still there?

Memna paled though and looked over to his twin "You know Narumi, we still have to report this to Hokage-sama, and tou-chan, and kaa-chan, and Ero-sennin." Minato had repaired his relationship with Jiraiya on the condition they dont speak of Naruto or the prophecy anymore, both words had become Taboo in the Namikaze household, and both twins could feel that once they told them that Naruto was still alive; shit was going to hit the fan.

Gathering everyone, along with Gaara they began the long trek back home, while the sand team took Gaara back to Suna, after thanking each other profusely and promising to renew the alliance.

[Page Break]

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" screamed out a unbelieving Tsunade and Minato, while Jiraiya stood off to the side with a somber expression on his face. He would never admit it, but Naruto's death really weighed on his conscience, there were nights where he would get dreams about the kid asking why he made his parents keep him weak. Disturbing stuff really, he would see the memories of his and the twin's fight and it was rough.

"Hokage-sama, during our mission we found an Akatsuki hideout, and inside was a masked man sitting on Gaara's body, after attacking him his mask fell off to reveal it was Namikaze Naruto, our brother."

Minato stood off to the side, he knew they would not lie about something like this, but what he really was concerned about was the fact that Naruto; if he was ressurected had not returned home meant that he had either; been captured or he his own goals had lined up with those of the Akatsuki. Really at this point Naruto was just a huge mystery to his entire family, he changes almost overnight, from barely a genin to a S ranked criminal? Was there any of the little blonde ball of sunshine left in his son's dark heart? Or would he continue to fall even more? As much as it pained him to say it; there was only way to save his son; to kill him would free him from his pain, or so Minato thought,

_How far have you fallen, Naruto?_

After the way he had emotionally harmed his son, he doubted he could even lift a finger against him. He was scared for his son. He hoped that he would never have to face him in combat.

[Amegakure]

"Well cat is out of the bag now that they know I'm still alive. But don't you worry, I will always protect you."  
Naruto said gently to the little baby who was drinking her milk from the bottle eagerly.

"Daddy will always protect you."

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was short, but i really wanted to update it, I will continue with this story, Naruto right now has two personalities you will see later it will b explained but now you get a feel of why Naruto is doing the thing's he is doing. And also the guy that was like how did Naruto lose to Narumi and Memna? It was because his body was still not used to the power he could wield, so granted he could use powerful jutsu, but on a lesser scale eventually he tired out and made a mistake.


End file.
